The Informatics Core will engage investigators of the four GaCTSA partners and their diverse clinical sites in creating informatics solutions that advance clinical and translational research (CTR) through applications and analytics of electronic health record (EHR) data, research data, and high velocity monitoring data. As a CTSA hub, the GaCTSA possesses unique informatics strengths in EHR phenotyping, connectivity to regional and national research data networks, connectivity to multiple regional efforts to grow a community of interinstitutional and multi-disciplinary investigators in healthcare big data, and real-time analytics with data streamed from critical care monitors. GaCTSA and its partners have electronic data available from over 4 million patients representing the spectrum of healthcare challenges for the southeastern U.S. The mission of the Informatics Core is to integrate these resources to support national-scale CTR through robust informatics capabilities. The Informatics Core has built and will continue to build a suite of research systems that support investigators and integrate medical record and other data systems at GaCTSA institutions. It also will continue to support workforce development and training through informatics coursework and IT systems, and provide expert consultation for CTR planning. In Aim 1, the Core will enhance regional leadership and coordination of clinical research informatics services. New services for investigators will further centralize access to data across GaCTSA for multi-center studies, define and implement best practice queries for identifying populations in EHR data for research, and support investigators in identifying populations of interest and securely accessing multi-institutional data. These services also will expand capabilities for GaCTSA to track utilization and effectiveness of its cores and functions. In Aim 2, the Core will expand the base of investigators working on translational research with clinical data through new training and by implementing enhanced rapid access to EHR datasets in secure standards-based ?sandboxes.? The sandboxes will support algorithm and application development and testing. In Aim 3, the Core will accelerate translational research in critical care through the creation of a model learning health system environment with unique and innovative real-time data resources for streamed data from patient monitors. Overall goals include CTR feasibility assessment, clinical trials recruitment, centralized clinical and research data access across sites, and program project support. GaCTSA will track and document adoption of tools and services that the Core supports, measure scientific impact of the Core?s tools and services, and disseminate informatics findings, methods and software. A regional multiinstitutional leadership team with a successful nine-year track record and participation in the CTSA-initiated Accrual to Clinical Trials (ACT) network will oversee the proposed initiatives. Through these activities, the Informatics Core will assist GaCTSA in achieving a statewide consortium.